The present invention relates to a variable resistor and switch assembly and, more specifically, to a variable resistor and switch assembly in which a slider for a variable resistor and two contactors for a switch are provided on a common carrier, so that the resistance value can be varied by a movement of a manipulation lever connected to the carrier and, by actuating an operation member mounted on the carrier at any resistance position, the two contactors can be brought into or out of contact with each other.